


Schemes and Melodies

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Originally Posted on Dreamwidth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: A collection of drabbles, centered around Demyx, Zexion, and their relationship.





	Schemes and Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> so I have a drabble collection for zemyx already, however....it's from 2007. so I think it's time for a fresh one, considering it's been over a decade XD I've been filling prompts on the [three sentence ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html), and inevitably I ended up with some zemyx :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt _Any, any, in small things forgotten_ on the three sentence ficathon :D

The Superior told them to forget everyone stationed at Castle Oblivion. They were weak, useless traitors, not worthy of being considered members of Organization XIII anymore. In other words,  _ move on _ .

Demyx laughs it off around everyone else, but avoids any other conversations to avoid the  _ ache _ in his chest. There's a silence in his room, in the halls, in every little place they used to be together, and Demyx fills it with the discordant sounds of unfinished songs, plucking away at his sitar for hours between missions.

The days bleed into one another with nothing to break up the monotony, no one that sees him as anything but a nuisance, and Demyx all but forgets what it's like to have even the barest hint of emotions anymore.

In the depths of the Underworld, he gets stung with remembrance: an absent silhouette containing a flat mockery of Zexion, a computer simulation built of nothing but the drive to fight the keyblade wielder, and somehow that's worse than nothing at all.


End file.
